La Otra Luna
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: ONE-SHOT. La luna se quedo viendo a su sol salir dejándola sola. El sol tiene que hacer brillar a otra luna, crear otro amanecer.  humanos Alice / Jasper


**Personajes de S.M e inspirado en la canción "la luna" del grupo La ley**

** ****LA OTRA LUNA******

La pequeña mujer cubría su frágil cuerpo con la sabana. Aquella sabana que fue testigo de un amor prohibido.

Se sentía triste, como siempre que llegaba ese momento. Miraba desde la cama como la persona que le dio a conocer el amor se terminaba de poner la camisa que ella le quito cuando la pasión la consumía.

Siempre era lo mismo. Después de demostrarle ella cuanto lo amaba, él le delicia "yo también" pero se paraba y comenzaba a vestirse para dejarla, como era su costumbre para ir recorriendo su otro orbite, para seguir con su "vida"

-¿Cuando nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto la chica de cabello negro

-Aun no lo se, María parece ya sospechar – respondió el rubio girándose para mirarla, para después acercarse lentamente – Pero espero que sea pronto – tomo las delicadas manos de la mujer – Cuando pueda te aviso – le prometió besando cada una de ellas.

Las mejillas de ella se tiznaron de color rosado. Era una de las cosas que ella le amaba. Su caballerosidad y su forma de tratarla.

-¿Te quedaras algún día conmigo toda la noche? – Pregunto esperanzada – como la primera vez – recordó.

Nunca se le olvidaría ese día. El día en el que el sol apareció a su vida iluminando todo a su alrededor. Cuando lo vio entrar a ese café para resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia que caía en la calle. El llego hasta la barra donde ella lo esperaba.

Pidió un café pero le faltaba un poco de azúcar, el endulzarte que se encontraba a lado de él, junto a una hermosa mujer. La chica de cabello rebelde al ver las intenciones de aquel hombre tomo la azucarera al tiempo que él la tomaba. Con aquel roce sintieron una corriente de electricidad, una corriente de calor. Ella sintió a su corazón palpitar enloquecidamente –_me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo_ – le recrimino a su corazón que por primera vez dio aviso de su existencia.

-Lo siento señorita – se disculpo el oji-azul. Ella pensó que se refería al haberla tocado, pero por lo que él se disculpaba era por haberla hecho esperar.

La platica continuo amena conociéndose mas, demostrando lo diferentes y complementarios eran entre si. Se dieron cuenta que se gustabas, que sin saber como se querían, que pertenecían. El único problema es que él ya no era libre, había hecho una promesa ante sus familiares y ante un tal Dios.

Pero en ese momento no recordó su promesa, solo pensaba en aquel ángel de cabello negro y ojos grises. En su "hada" como él la apodo, y en ser feliz por una noche, haciendo el amor en todas su formas, acordándose de cómo sentir el corazón, de cómo coquetear y conquistar a una mujer. Volviendo en si, hasta el día siguiere

-Alice por favor no te pongas triste – pidió él tomando el rostro de su amada amante entre sus gruesas manos – Sabes por que lo hago.

-Si, si. Lo se, "tienes obligaciones con las demás personas" – ella lo beso tratado de borra de su cara el dolor que causaba aquel pensamiento y para borrar también la de su caballero. La mascara de tristeza – Pero no sabes lo difícil que es siempre decirte adiós.

-Lo se, créeme que lo se. Es el mismo dolor que yo siento cuando me voy – dijo el tocando su mejilla. – Te amo – le dijo para hacer brillar la luna de sus ojos.

-Como yo te amo a ti – Alice le dijo a su sol

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – le repitió besando los parpados de ella y su afinada nariz.

Pero sonó el celular de él, mostrando en la pantalla el nombre de María.

-Será mejor que te vallas – volvió su tristeza al ver que él cerraba su móvil sin contestarle a su "esposa" – No quiero que tengas problemas con _ella_.

-Te hablo mañana- le prometió mientras la besaba con desesperación – Y checo cuando podemos vernos.- Salio disparado hacia la puerta.

-Jasper – lo llamo y él volteo para mirarla por última vez – Te amo

-Como yo te amo a ti – respondió lo que ella hace un rato. Y salio de la habitación.

Alice se quedo viendo a su sol salir dejándola sola, a obscuras. Incompleta por que él no esta ahí. Pero no se queja por que él tiene que atender sus responsabilidades. "familia" y trabajo. Su amanecer y su atardecer. Su sol tiene que hacer brillar a otra luna, crear otro amanecer.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta locura. Otra vez yo con los one-shot jaja, pero la pequeña canción es hermosa.**

**Espero sus comentarios. Por favor déjenme algo sii? Please**

**Las quiero**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
